The Anime Con Adventure
by Dogsrule
Summary: what can happen when you get a group of friends together at an anime convention and one read a spell from a spell book turning fiction into reality? A lot! read & review!


**The Anime Con. Adventure**

By Dogsrule



Dogsrule: Konniwa minna! It's me again with the latest proof of my insanity! And sorry about the other stuff I have a weird form of writer's block, too much stuff gets crammed in there. And as you always know I No Own Any Thing On Fanfiction. So here's The Anime Con. Adventure!



"How much longer till we get there?" My friend Yuri Miller asked from the back seat.

"I don't know." I answered her.

"Wait! I think I see it!" Josh Johnson said as he pointed out his side of the window.

The place we were head to was a first time anime convention in Miami, Florida. My dad was driving us there (even though he hate anime).

As for Cos-play wise I was dressed as Dark from D.N.Angel, Josh was Ichigo Kurosaki (in Soul Reaper mode) from Bleach, and Yuri was dressed as some guy from Gravitation (I don't know who since I never seen it). Our two friends that we were going to meet there, Mikey and Jason, were both dressed as characters from Dragon Ball Z.

"Hey by the way Sadie, why are you dressed as Dark anyway?" Josh asked me.

" Cuz I felt like it."

"Why the trench coat outfit?" Yuri perked up.

"Guh! What is it with you two?! It's because it's the one I like best."

Then my dad pulled up in front. Yuri and Josh both got out but before I did my dad stopped me.

"You know that all you need to say in a group right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good I'll call you in an hour to check in."

Then I got out but one of the black wings I had hit me in the back of the head.

"OW!"

Both Yuri and Josh cracked up. "Smooth baka _1_." She said in between laughs.

I glared at them and said, "yeah same to you two."

Then we all went in, as soon as we did Jason came running and was soon followed by Mikey in his wheelchair.

"Well look at you two lovely ladies." Jason said smirking.

"In case you haven't realized both of the girls here are dressed as guys, you baka." Yuri said, while smacking him.

"And by how you always are I think you should dress up as Miroku, but wait! Then you wouldn't have a costume." I said and smirked.

"So what are you two going to drag me to now?" Mikey asked Yuri and me.

"I don't but I'm sure Yuri does." I said.

And when she heard that she yelled out, "YAOI!!"

After that we had all found stuff to get.

Mikey and Jason both got Dragon Ball Z stuff, I got a Wingweaver, Kuriboh, and Wiz plushies, and an Edward Elric outfit, complete with wig, boots, and gloves, and Yuri and Josh got too much for me to keep track of.

"You know they don't have any knives here." I said while going through a rack of t-shirts.

"Of course not! This isn't the Outdoor stuff, it's anime!" She said as she smacked me. "And why did you have to get Notre Dame stuff?"

What she was referring to was the toy Bucket hat on Kuriboh, the necklace on Wingweaver, and the Jersey on Wiz. The place where I got them had their shipping company mess up so because of that you got to choose one thing per stuffed animal.

"Because it's Notre Dame. Respect it!"

"Don't start that again!"

Then she found a red leather bound book with spells as the title.

"Cool!" she said as she grabbed it and ran up and paid for it.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

She smiled and said, "you'll see!" very cheerful. Then to the others she said, "we'll be back." Then she dragged me to the woman's bathroom.

Then she sat down and set the book on the floor, and then she started looking through it.

I set my stuff down and sat down too. Then she looked up and noticed something.

"Hey where are your wings?"

"Over there." I said as I pointed to the wings where I set Wiz on top. "So what are you doing?"

"Look." She said and held it up in my face.

The page she had opened to was a spell that said; _to make fiction become a reality_. "Let's try it!" She said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why? It just fake, it won't do anything"

"Because, even it that thing is fake who knows what problems it'll cause."

Before I could stop her she had read the spell.

Then the book glowed blue for a second then the glow receded. Then I felt kind of weird. I figured it was just the wig. I reached up to take it off, but it wouldn't come off.

"What the?" I said, it didn't sound like my voice it sounded like Dark's.

I look over to see Yuri struggling with her wig. At least I think it was Yuri, but she looked more like the character.

So I walked over and look in the mirror, sure enough I see Dark's reflection.

"Yuri?"

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

"I don't know Sadie. You are Sadie aren't you?"

"Course I am when have you ever seen Dark in glasses!" then I sighed and then said, "well let's tell everyone else so they know. I still don't know what's going on though."

So then we grabbed our stuff when I noticed something missing.

"Hey Yuri, where are the wings and Wiz plushie?"

"I don't know I thought they were right there."

Then something white came flying at me. I stepped backwards and tripped over the stuff we hadn't picked up yet. When I hit the ground it landed on me. We both were shocked to see what it was.

"WIZ?!!" I cried at I started at him.

"Uh, maybe it's another one."

I gave her a your-an-idiot look and said, "Yeah, I'm sure there's a bunch of Wizs around here with NOTRE DAME JERSEYS ON!!!"

"Well I guess you have a point there…but it still doesn't explain what's going on."

Then we finally got everything and started to walk out of the bathroom.

What we saw was complete chaos!

"Uh, Yuri I don't think we were the only ones affected by that spell."

"Uh, you think!"

What we saw was anime characters everywhere.

"Ok, I think I see Mikey and Jason…but I can't see Josh anywhere." She said while looking around.

I thought for a minute and then it hit me, "oh course we can't see him! He was dressed as Ichigo, but as the soul reaper one! Only spirit entities can see him."

"Oh, NO! Who knows what that idiot is doing since nobody can't see him!"

"Wait, listen to what people are saying…they don't sound like normal people, they sound like the anime characters they're dressed like. I'm sure that the spell's the one that did this."

Yuri thought for a minute but before she could say something my cell phone went off.

"Oh CRAP! It's my dad! What'll I do?!" I said, panicking.

"Just answer it."

"I would do that, except for the fact that I don't sound like my self, I sound like Dark."

Then after realizing that I couldn't do anything else I answered the phone.

"Hello!"

"Sadie? Is that you? You don't sound like yourself." He said.

"Yeah it's me. We found a voice changer."

"Ok, I'll come in two hours to pick you up."

"'Kay! See you then."

"What'd he say?" Yuri asked.

"He's coming in two hour to come get us."

"Crap we gotta fix this!"

"Yeah, so what were you going to say before he called?"

"Oh yeah! I was wondering why we still are thinking like ourselves."

I thought then asked her, "Yuri, what stuff did you bring with you?"

"Well…my cell phone, wallet, CD player, my earrings, class ring, and the necklace that I have on underneath this costume. What about you?"

"My pocket knives, Notre Dame and butterfly bracelet, watch, class ring, Crucifix, fairy necklace, cell phone, and wallet."

"So where are you going with this?"

"Well, the stuff that we have is just us, as ourselves Maybe that what keeps us us now."

"Oh, I see, well I guess now we can sit down and try to think about how to fix this."

So we went at sat down at the nearest café table, and looked at the spell book.

"Hey Sadie? Shouldn't we be worried?"

"About what?"

"What if someone else is dressed as Dark or somebody and tries to stop us?"

"Yuri, we haven't seen anybody dressed as Dark, and the only problems we could have was if someone was dressed as Satoshi or Krad."

At that moment, we both heard two voices yell, "DARK!!"  
So we turned around and both Satoshi and Krad coming at us, specifically me.

"Or both." I said then I stood up, "I'll catch up with you later Yuri."

Then I took off running with Wiz. Then I shouted, "Wiz! Now!" and he turned into the black wings that Dark uses and we both flew off.

_Crap! Where to go? Where to go? _I thought then I saw a sliding door.

_OHH! That'll work. _Then I flew through it.

I landed and just before Krad got through I slammed the door shut. And he ended up unconscious.

_Cool! It worked! _Then I took a look around_ 'Kay now where am I? _

Then I decided to just run to the exit, to keep from attracting attention. Then I saw that this was a convention for the American comics, and that it too was affected by the spell.

Well since this place is already screwed up too. I guess flying won't hurt.

So I jumped up and started to fly to the exit, but before I reached it I was hit in the back by something hard. When I hit the ground I tried to get up, but realized that I was stuck, and some sand trickled off me. _Huh? Sand? Why am I stuck?_ I looked over and saw my left arm had black webbing on it attaching it to the ground.

Then I heard an in-human screech.

_Ah don't tell me…_

"Well looks like we caught a nice catch huh sandman?"

I twist around a little bit and see Sandman and Venom from Spiderman.

"Are you sure he works with Spiderman?" Sandman asked.

Venom smirked and said, "positive."

_Could they be any dumber? There's never been a D.N.Angel/Spiderman crossover on Fanfiction_.

I smirked at them and said, "sorry to disappoint you. Never met him."

While they were thinking about with I was lying or not I yelled, "Wiz! Distract them!"

So Wiz jumped off and flew around in their faces distracting them, making them mess up and hit each other, I took out one of my knives and cut through the webbing.

Then I ran off with Wiz following me in his smaller form.

We ran through the door and I quickly locked it.

That should hold them for a while. Good thing this leads right back to the anime side. But now how am I going to walk through here without being caught?

Then I saw a set of security guards outfits on the table.

So I walked over and put it on, hat and all. Making sure most of my hair was in the hat.

"'Kay Wiz here's the plan…"

After I told him I walked back carrying him by the scruff of his neck and making sure no one could see my face.

I walked back to where Yuri was and grabbed her arm.

And in a deep voice I said, "Excuse me, but I need to ask you a couple of questions."

She glared and said, "'bout what?"

I held Wiz up and in the same voice said, "I assume you recognize this?"

"Wiz?!" she cried but quickly covered her mouth up.

I smirked and said, "So you do recognize him. Come on." Then I dragged her to the supply closet. I pushed her in side, shut the door, and let Wiz jump on my shoulder.

"You jerk! How did you get him and why did you drag me in here?"

I smirked again and in my normal, well Dark's normal, voice said, "Well can't exactly talk out in the open can we?" and then I took of the hat.

"Sadie?! You jerk! You scared the crap out of me!"

While I took of the rest of the outfit I told her, "sorry, couldn't walk around looking like Dark. If I did that I might as well put a target sign on my back that says come get me."

"But wouldn't Satoshi realized that it was you. That trick doesn't work on him."

I grinned sheepishly, "oops! I never thought about that. Hehe."

She rolled her eyes and said, "baka. Anyway how'd you lose Krad?"

"Oh, I slammed a door in his face and he didn't stop in time."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah. Yuri do you still have that Mustang outfit you bought?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you go put it on? There's another bathroom back there." I said as I pointed.

"But still why do I need to put the costume on?"

"Cuz, if something else happens having the 'flame alchemist' with me is a lot more helpful than some guy in a band. Now can you go put it on?"

"Yeah." Then she grabbed it and walked back there.

A few minutes later I heard Mustang's voice say, "are you sure this will work?"

"Didn't you just hear yourself talk? Come out."

"Well you sure are bossy." She said while coming out looking like Mustang.

"Ah, it's in the Bruns genes. By the way here's a mirror."

I tossed to her and she grabbed it and looked in it.

"AWSOME!! I look like Mustang! Now I can go on a date with my self!"

"No you can't that's crazy talk! Now the set came with his gloves right?"

"Yeah." She said as she held up her hand with one of the gloves on it.

"Good, set this on fire. Let's see if the gloves work."

So I walked over and set a pink chick peep on a metal crate opposite of Yuri.

"Well go on." I said.

"Why the peep?"

"I haven't tortured one for a while. I got bored." _2_

She gave a your-an-idiot look and said, "and yet what I said is crazy talk?"

I smiled and said, "yep! Now can you just use the gloves?"

"But what if I miss…" She started to say but I stopped her when I held up a fire extinguisher.

Then she raised up her hand and snapped her fingers and the peep was disintegrated.

"Haha! Take that peep! MUWHAHAHA!"

Then she covered up my mouth with her hand and said, "and the purpose of that was?" then she let go.

"Oh, it was to see if the gloves would really work. So come on take out the spell book so we can end this."

Then she laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head in a nervous fashion.

I glared at her and asked, "What happened?"

"Uh, well…when you ran off Satoshi kind of..Uh…took the spell book with him."

"WHHAAATTT???!!!! Now what are we going to do?"

She thought and then said, "Well we could have Dark get it."

"But I'm dressed as Dark how is that going to help…Wait! I see where you going, NO WAY!"

"Come Sadie, what else can we do?"

"Yuri there are two things that could happen…1. It doesn't work and we're in the same boat we are now. And 2. It does work and we unleashed the Phantom Thief. Do you really want that to happen?"

"As I said before what else can we do?"

"FINE!! I do it! But remember if we can't destroy the spell anything that happens afterwards is NOT MY FAULT!!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"NO! You're not the one dressed as an art thief! Just a colonel with a miniskirt fetish!"

She glared and said, "fine, I'm going to ignore that last comment if you just get rid of you regular stuff and hand it over."

I glared back at her and took of my watch, necklace, bracelets, and ring. And handed it over to her along with my cell phone and wallet.

"See! Nothing."

"Hand over the knives."

"How else will I defend my self for when the flying monkeys attack?"

She gave look between what did you say and are you even sane?.

I shrugged and said, "it was on a t-shirt." Then I took out the knives and handed them to her. "I'll kill you if you lose them."

She rolled her eyes and said, "now the glasses."

I sighed and closed my eyes while I slowly lifted off the glasses.

Then I felt my self lose control.

Normal POV 

_I hope this'll work. _Yuri thought as she watched. Then Dark opened his eyes and looked around.

"So are you Sadie or Dark?"

He smirked and said, "Dark of course. Now what crappy place is this?"

"The supply closet at a convention center in Miami, Florida."

Then he sighed and said, "What do ya need me for?"

Then Yuri said, "Well there's this spell book that we need to be sealed."

"Fine and let me guess Hiwatari and the blonde White winged freak have it and you need me to steal it."

"Yeah, that's exactly right."

"Yeah? Well then, let's go Wiz!" then he walked out and flew off.

Then he landed a few feet away and put on the police uniform.

_Keh, this'll be way too easy. _He thought as he walked up. _But let's change it up. _

"Wiz, Create a diversion."

So Wiz changed in to Dark and flew around in front of the guards.

So Dark walked up and punched in the code for the safe.

_Keh, this is way too easy. Probably since that girl knocked Krad out with a door. What a wimp letting something that simple beat him._

So he took of the uniform and started to walk off with the book.

And Wiz came back and changed into wings.

Just before the police got him Dark flew off and eventually landed and ran back to where Yuri was.

When She saw him come up she started to say, "Did you get…"

He held up the book and said, "What do you take me for? I'm the famous Phantom Thief. All though books aren't exactly my forte. Now you need me to seal this right?"

She nodded her head and so Dark took out a black feather.

"After I seal this you have to burn it to prevent it from becoming active again." He said then he chanted the spell and the room glowed a bright blue.

Then it subsided and Yuri saw Dark on his knees in front of the book.

"Sadie…is that you?"

Sadie's POV 

"Yeah it's me." I said in my voice.

Then I took off the wig and reveled my brown hair.

"So the seal worked huh?" She asked while she took of her wig.

"Yep! Well now that that's over let's…burn this book! Yeah!"

Yuri rolled her eyes and said, "Great now we've replaced the thief for the pyromaniac."

"At least I didn't dress up as a pyromaniac colonel with a miniskirt fetish!" I replied in a cheerful singsong voice.

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT AGAIN!!"

" …I forgot."

She sighed and said, "yep your back, lack of short term memory and all."

"HEY! At least I didn't say: AWSOME!! I look like Mustang! Now I can go on a date with my self! That was all you."

She made a move to smack me but I got out of her way and had all ready burned the book.

"Well that saves time. Let's go before you set the whole building on fire."

So we walked back out to where we saw people standing around in a daze.

"Well looks like everything's back to normal." I said as I looked around and put the wig back on.

"Yeah, oh I can see the guys." She said as she pointed.

Then the three of them came up to us with the same dazed look as other people.

"Konniwa minna!_3_" Yuri said to them.

"Hey guys what took you so long in there!" Josh said as he slapped both of us in the back.

"OW!" I said as I grabbed my back.

"Oh, sorry." Josh said. Then he and the others started to walk back to the entrance.

"What happened to you?" Yuri whispered to me.

"Remember when I had to run from Satoshi and Krad?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I ran over the other side of the building where they have a convention for the American comics and I sort of… ran in to Sandman and Venom."

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah, but it's fine Wiz distracted them and I locked the door."

"Didn't they have those fancy lock thingys?"  
"Yeah, but no I didn't use Dark's skills I used mine. I understand the computer system backing up the locks"

"Don't lie!" she said and then she smacked me.

"Fine, I randomly pushed buttons till it did something. Better?"

"Yeah, so you ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

Then we went and joined the rest of our friends at the entrance.

THE END 



Dogsrule: And that's all folks! And as for the side notes..:

_1. It's Japanese for idiot, as you can see people probably get called that a lot. 'specially me._

_2. Sorry but I actually do have a bizarre Peep fetish. I microwave them any chance I get. _

_3. These are two different words, but both are in Japanese. Konniwa is 'hello' and Minna is 'everyone' (but can have honorific with it like –chan or –san.) _

NOW! That's all and if ya feel like it you can leave a review. Just don't flame or you get a Bakuraish reaction. (And it not the nice one either.) Or else I'll just ignore it. Well SEE YA!!


End file.
